Renegade or Paragon In Bed
by Rae D. Magdon
Summary: Two drabbles based on the conversation wheel we all know and love. The first has a paragon FemShep being a total renegade in bed, and the second has a renegade FemShep that ends up being a paragon in bed. Liara/FemShep pairing


**Pairing:** Liara/FemShep

**Spoilers: **Minor for ME1 and ME2

**AN:** Someone linked me a Liara/FemShep pic the other day, and it had the familiar yellow wheel with the blue and red text. The paragon option said: 'I love you, Liara!' and the renegade option said: 'Your ass is next...' So I decided to write two drabbles, the first with a paragon FemShep being a total renegade in bed, and the second a renegade FemShep that ends up being a paragon in bed. Pick which one most resembles your own Shepard and enjoy! =D

**...**

**Renegade In Bed**

**...**

When Tali asked her – haltingly, almost hesitatingly – what it was like, Liara had to think about her answer.

The asari had some difficulty discerning Tali's motivations. She wasn't sure whether the quarian was looking for advice on first times and sexual matters in general (the asari knew Tali had never linked suits with anyone before), interspecies relationships, or something else entirely. Although Tali hadn't said anything, Liara suspected that she had a crush on Shepard, a crush she tried to hide out of respect for both of them.

_"Tell me you want me." She was within Shepard's mind. The human already knew how badly she wanted it. But she was making her say it anyway..._

When she spoke, Liara chose her words carefully. "Are you asking about sex with Shepard specifically?"

Tali hastily backpedaled, worried that she had offended Liara with her lack of tact. "You don't need to answer that question, Liara. I'm sorry, I sometimes forget that quarians are always getting in each other's business. Gossip is a regular part of life on the Flotilla. I hope I didn't offend you."

_Shepard bending her over. Taking her. Not waiting for her to acclimate. Whispering things beside her crest that would have earned at least a slap, if not a full-on biotic punch, in any other situation. Things about asari – things about her – that Liara knew Shepard didn't believe at all, but were perversely exciting in the moment..._

"It's all right, Tali. I'm not offended." Liara wasn't certain, but she had heard that friends, especially female friends, often shared personal information like this during casual conversations. She had never had friends to get personal with before. It was actually sort of nice. That didn't mean she was going to spill all of her secrets, though.

_More murmurs. "Sweet, innocent Dr. T'Soni... not so innocent now, are you?" Hips giving another thrust, even though she was already fully embedded, to emphasize her point. Bringing her hand down with a sharp smack, leaving behind a purple handprint. "Oh yeah. I was the one who 'fixed' that, wasn't I?"_

"She could be the dashing hero in any vid. She's just so... so..."

Honorable. Brave. Noble. Almost like a human Justicar, righting wrongs and stomping out injustice wherever she found it. What was the closest human term? It took Liara a moment to remember. Knight-errant.

_Their first time had been softer. It wasn't exactly rose petals and satin sheets, but close. At least, as close as it could be with the threat of galactic extinction hanging over them. Shepard had been gentle. Patient. But then their minds touched, and Liara felt the full force of her new lover's desires, her forbidden fantasies, her everything. The tender mood remained for the rest of that night, but the next time..._

"Oh, I'm embarrassing you again. I'm sorry." Even though it wasn't cold, Tali shivered slightly. Liara seemed distracted, lost in thought, and the quarian could guess what she was thinking about.

"It's all right." Liara's cheeks were tinted a healthy shade of purple. Most asari weren't embarrassed by discussions of sex and relationships, but she wasn't most asari.

_Teeth sinking into her shoulder, a sharp bite clearly meant to display ownership. Another open-handed slap against her backside. Fingers gripping her hip, hard. Liara was going to have a lot of marks on her before this was done..._

"I guess I always pictured her as the romantic, soulful type. She's always so..." Tali found herself groping for an adjective again.

"She can be," Liara couldn't resist adding, smiling slightly. But not always. Not quite...

_Modifying a quote from a former acquaintance she had run in to on Illium. "Love nailing asari. So ageless and superior... then you fuck them, and they squeal like schoolgirls..." Liara was jealous for a moment, remembering all of the other asari that had made passes at her human lover – Sha'ira, Shiala, Aria... even Samara had shown a subtle interest. But Shepard had chosen her. She forgot about that when Shepard's fingers pinched her and..._

"I remember when she found you on Therum. It must have been exciting, to be rescued by a dashing Commander who let you join her crew and flew off to save the galaxy. Like the romance in an adventure vid."

"Perhaps," Liara said, her voice slightly strained. Tali had no idea that being with Shepard was less like 'Fleet and Flotilla' and a little more like the latest asari edition of Fornax, the bondge special.

_Pointing to the glistening toy still strapped to her hips... "Well, aren't you going to clean up after yourself? Get on your knees and suck me off. This thing's got a nerve stimulator attached to the base."_

"We should probably end this conversation before it gets even more awkward," Tali said, her gloved hands squeezing and circling each other nervously.

Liara gave the quarian a half-smile, wincing slightly as she adjusted herself in her seat. It still hurt a little to move. Her friend really didn't know the half of it. And it was probably better that way.

**...**

**Paragon In Bed**

**...**

"You know, you've been less of a bitch since you started banging T'Soni on a regular basis, Shepard," Jack said. "Must be a good fuck."

Shepard blinked. Jack was her friend – sort of... as much as Jack could be friends with anyone, anyway. She supposed this was her blunt way of trying to make conversation. "Yeah, I guess," she said, trying to sound disinterested. "I mean, we're an item, so... I wouldn't be with her if she wasn't."

_Backs arching. Briefly sucking on Liara's lower lip. With the melding, it was difficult to find words, but she tried. "Liara, you are so beautiful..."_

Jack shrugged. "She's hot. For an asari. They freak me out a little. All that mind shit, you know?"

This was the part, Shepard knew, where she was supposed to brag. Brag about all the different ways she'd had Liara_,_ and all the ways she would have her in the future. Maybe objectify her a little, just to show she didn't give a shit about anything. But part of her couldn't.

_A single hand, gentle, exploratory. Whispering, "is this all right?" as her fingertips glided through Liara's wetness, eyes gazing up hesitantly at the asari's face. She loved the way Liara's eyes turned black with desire. It had startled her a little the first time, even though she had been with asari before. Everything was different with Liara. Special._

"Did I ever tell you about the time I fucked Sha'ira?"

Jack had never been to the Citadel before she joined Shepard's crew, but she knew who the Consort was. And if she hadn't, pics were just an extranet search away. "No shit?"

_Shepard had been nervous the first time. When the asari learned that her Commander, who had over a decade's worth of experience to draw upon despite being only a quarter of Liara's age, was worried about pleasing her, she melted._

_"I've had sex with a lot of people in the past. But you're the first woman I've ever made love with... and it gives me butterflies when I think of how I'm the first to touch you..."_

"Heard Shiala made a pass at you on Illium, too. What is it with you and asari, Shepard? You could probably have one on every planet if you wanted."

Shepard gave Jack a toothy, slightly wicked grin. "They like excitement, especially the maidens. And bad girls are always good for a little excitement."

_"You make me feel things... want things..." Too scared, too shy to explain with words. She let the gentle touch of Liara's mind absorb the information from her instead._

_Shepard wanted a life with her. Permanence. A home. Children. "Goddess, Shepard." Silent trembling, as both of them held each other close._

"Girls are a pain in the ass," Jack said. "Good for a quick fuck, but then they either get clingy or crazy, in my experience. Men are easier. Simple. They tell you want they want. No mind games."

"Yeah. Too bad they've got the wrong parts for me. And they can't kiss for shit."

_Lips meeting in soft kisses over and over again. Liara pulsing around her fingers. So much smoothness and heat. "I love you, Liara..."_

_"I love... ahhh – Sh-Shepard... Don't stop. Don't ever stop..."_

Jack stood up from the table and tilted her shaved, tattooed head to the side, cracking the vertebrae in her neck. "Later, Shepard. Enough talking for now. I'm turning into a regular social butterfly thanks to you. Next thing you know, I'll be hitting up Miranda for a chat."

"If she tries to kill you, don't come whining to me like a little bitch."

_She loves the sounds Liara makes as her fingers curl forward. High-pitched gasps and cries. Needy little whimpers. Like the rest of Liara, it's somehow adorable and sexy at the same time. She smells sweet and warm as Shepard nuzzles her throat. 'I only want to be with her forever...' Shepard can't help thinking._

"Aw, that hurts," the biotic said, pretending to be wounded. "You don't think I could take the cheerleader?"

"Don't know, don't care. Just don't blow any holes in my fucking ship, okay?"

"Whatever. I got shit to do. Maybe re-watch the extranet video of the space station I crashed into that Hanar moon. Relive the glory days before I ended up working for your sorry ass."

_After their bodies have calmed, they curl next to each other, a tangle of warm limbs and heavy breathing and the steady thump of two heartbeats that were, for a time, one heartbeat. "Thank you, Shepard."_

_The human blinks. "For what?"_

_"For letting me see you as no one else does. It... it means so much to me..."_

It was strange, Shepard thought. She had made an effort to draw Jack out of her hate, rage-filled cocoon and form some kind of relationship with her, even if it wasn't exactly a typical friendship. But no one except for Liara truly knew her.


End file.
